Ugandan Dobishi
Subtitle: The Ones Who Know Da Wae Appearance I would write this section, but the main wiki has no good images of the normal Dobishi, so I honestly have no idea what they look like.... I mean, search Dobishi in the main wiki, the infobox image only shows a head and what I assume are wings. That's not enough to go off of to be honest........ History During ancient times, the Radical Destruction Bringer had brought a bunch of Dobishi eggs to Earth, more specifically, Uganda. Before they could hatch, he had to leave due to life issues and left them behind. He forgot to come back and get them so they hatched and began breeding. They adapted to Uganda's environment and became keen to its culture. They also learned how to speak like humans or something. When Zogu arrived with her army of Dobishi, the Ugandan ones recognised as de queen that the sacred texts spoke off, they rushed over to Japan and saw Ultraman Gaia and Agul attacking her. Some Dobishi had doubts and thought that she was the fake queen, but when they learned that she worked with the Radical Destruction Bringer and Shinigami they realised that this was the divine trinity of de Queen, de Commanda and de Devel that the sacred texts spoke off and all their doubts were finally gone when one of the Dobishi said that awe inspiring speech in the top of this page. They attacked the Ultras but were no match to them, being beaten as easily as the normal Dobishi. The Ultras moved on and tried to kill Zogu however the Ugandan warriors would not give up, they merged to become Ugandan Kaiser Dobishi and absolutely destroyed the Ultras and their hosts. After the battle they separated and approached their confused queen, they began making clicking sounds that disturbed and annoyed her. She tried running away but they chased her. The Radical Destruction Bringer told her to just live with it and with the Ultras gone, they managed to take over the planet. The Ugandan Dobishi built a giant throne for their queen in the aftermath of the battle and continue to praise her to this day even though she doesn't truly seem to happy about it and would rather be alone. They also like going into VR Chat in order to harass the non-believers. Forms - Ugandan Kaiser Dobishi= Ugandan Kaiser Dobishi *'Height': 62 m *'Weight': 68,000 t *'Origin': The Ugandan Dobishi Merging :;Powers *Ugandan Kaiser Dobishi still has all the abilities of the normal Ugandan Dobishi, except much more powerful. *'Razor Wings' : The Ugandan Kaiser Dobishi all have razor-sharp wings that can do serious damage on fly byes. *'Sickle of the Warrior' : Ugandan Kaiser Dobishi can turn either of its arms into a sickle, it was taught this techinque by the Ugandan Warriors. *'VR-Ray' : A beam made out of pure harassement fired from all of tis eyes. *'Zimbabwe Ray' : A beam in the colors of Zimbabwe's flag fired from its eye. It is very powerful but it can become even more powerful when fired when UKD is in a certain African Country which is........ you guessed it, Zimbabwe. *'Clicking Roar' : Ugandan Kaiser Dobishi can emit powerful sound waves from its mouth, they sound like clicking. }} Battle Theme Perfection. Category:Furnozilla Category:Memes Category:Parody Kaiju